


Of My Heart Of My Mind

by BumpkinDice



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice
Summary: A short hsmd proposal fic.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Of My Heart Of My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Me totally giving up with the summary. I think I've been doing more fics with Mads pov than hashi. I want to balance it out or do it from an outside perspective. 
> 
> No beta, we die like -insert whatever you want-

Madara looked at the bonsai tree he had bought, tying a silk blue ribbon around it. Hashirama didn’t necessarily need another one but he knew the man would be joyful to receive one. Most likely would give it a silly name as he does to all his plants. Acting as if they had personalities and were intelligent creatures. Madara never tried to argue about it, finding it just an amusing quirk of the other. Madara himself did name all his birds of prey after all so who was he to judge? He even gives them specific treats he knows some preferred over others.   
  
So here he sat, waiting for his lover to come back from his visit to his brother's place. Always one to stay in touch. The Uchiha felt his nerves uncontrollably run through every limb, he fought against rocking his legs or standing up and pacing. No, he needed to calm himself down, he needed to make sure he was able to speak clearly.    
  
Today would be a special day, one where he finally asked Hashirama to marry him. He has been giving gifts to Hashirama as a sign of his intentions but the man seemed to be oblivious to his intentions so he would speak them aloud. He even had a robe he had tailored to fit Hashirama with the Uchiha crest on it. His way of asking the man to be an official part of the clan. Not caring what others would think, he only worried about his lover's reaction. Did he want to go beyond their current relationship status? Would he be offended? Hashirama was after all a Senju and clan leader. Emotions getting the better of him, he huffed and went to the kitchen, making himself a tea and in his rushed movements, managed to spill scalding water on the forearm. Hissing, he threw the kettle to the ground, glaring at it.   
  
“Madara, are you alright?” He heard Hashirama say and it caused him to jump. When had he arrived? Was he so unfocused, he hadn’t sensed the other man approaching? Feeling warm hands with healing chakra flow through his wounded arm, he let out a breath.   
  
“Yes, don’t mother hen me, I just was thinking about something…” Madara said, trailing off at the end, not wanting to admit his thoughts. No, he needed to give him his gifts first! Hashirama looked upset but didn’t say anything, backing away. It made his heart squeeze to see any genuine displeasure on the man's face so he gave him a quick peck before leaving the kitchen, heading to where he left the bonsai and robe. Hashirama perked up and followed him like the eager puppy he was.    
  
“Stay, boy. Don’t look until I say so,” Madara commended, snickering when the other man sighed dejectedly.    
  
“You going to give me a hint of what you have hidden? Are we finally getting a cat? I know you want one too! Why you deny it so much is beyond me,” Hashirama said, chatting away. Madara ignored him and grabbed the tree and robe and stood in front of the other man silently until he stopped talking.   
  
“Ah, is this for me! It’s so cute, oh, what should I name her? No, you’re shit at naming things, I’ll do it myself,” Hashirama said, grabbing the plant and cooing at it as it would actually respond. This man was ridiculous. Though maybe he should have gotten a kitten. He did want one…   
Shrugging off that thought, he held the robe higher now.   
  
“This is also for you, Hashi,” He said, biting the inside of his lips as he saw Hashirama put down the bonsai and grabbed the robe. It was a lovely plum colour. Thinking it would suit the man rather nicely. He gulped when he saw Hashirama turn it around and when his eyes widened, he knew he must have seen the Uchiha crest on it.   
  
“M-Madara?” Hashirama said, lowering the robe, staring the Uchiha right in the eyes. Confusion and something else shown in his honey eyes.   
  
“We’ve been together for quite some time, known each other for so long, built this village together, and live in this home together. I figured it was time...to ask if you wanted to be part of the Uchiha clan, to marry me,” Madara got out, every word heavy on his tongue. Why was this harder than fucking making a deal with the damn Hyuga clan? What made it worse was Hashirama’s lack of response. He’s kicking his ass, yes, better than his dumbstruck look on his face.    
  
Lips covered him the next second, toppling them over. Hashirama peppered his whole face in smooches, hearing ‘yes’ repeated over and over. Madara held back tears, hugging the man tightly and kissing him properly.    
  
“I’ve wanted this for so long, I was terrified you would never want more than what we have. Sure you don’t need to be married to show your love and dedication but damn, I really want to marry you, love,” Hashirama said, a lone tear running down his cheek. They smiled softly to each other, diving in for a kiss but never leaving each other's embrace. That is until Madara couldn’t resist seeing the man in the Uchiha robes. Hashirama shot up, lifting the discarded robe to change into them.   
  
It was safe to say he didn’t last long in them before Madara practically tore them off, finding the sight of Hashirama in Uchiha robes too damn hot.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo/Comments please. 
> 
> Or better, opinion/thoughts/what would you like to read next? XD


End file.
